Fifty-two Days, Fourteen Hours
by sophk
Summary: "... naked and chained to a wall" That was how Rossi how found her 13 years ago. Now the BAU needed her help to find a killer. And This story has been REVISED. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty-two Days, Fourteen Hours**

* * *

_Having courage does not mean we are unafraid. _

_Having courage and showing courage mean we face our fears. _

_We are able to say, I have fallen, but I will get up._

_-Maya Angelou_

* * *

As he turned in the lane to her house, Dave is thought about the first time he met Madison. It was thirteen years ago, that he and a FBI team had found her naked and chained to a wall. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

He parked in front of the house, and looked at the beautiful view of the lake. No wonder she moved here, he thought, it is so peaceful. He walked on the porch and rung the doorbell. No answer, he pressed it, again.

Just then he heard a voice, "Well, David Rossi. How in the hell are you?"

He turned and saw Madison standing there smiling. He walked down the steps and hugged her.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, come in." she said.

As she opened the door, they are greeted by a freshly groomed schnauzer, "That's Izzy. Iz back up."

"Beautiful dog." Dave smiled.

She got them ice teas and they sat on the back patio overlooking the lake.

"This is a beautiful, I can see why you live here. I was so sorry to hear about your Dad. He was a good man." Dave told her.

"Thank you. Yes, he was. He loved it here. It took me a long time to understand why. Dave, as much as I would love to believe this is just a visit, I know that there is more to it. What do you need?" she asked. She had consulted with him a few times in the past on cases.

"You know me too well. A body of a woman was found three nights ago at Blue Mountain Lake, New York. Another young woman has been missing from the area for five days. The victim had multiple burn marks on her body. They were crosshair symbols. She had been missing for two months. The victims had been raped and tortured during that time." He paused, waiting for any reaction. Madison stared at him.

"That can't be, Jenkins is dead." She looked at him in disbelief. "Dave, you killed him. How could this happen?"

"We know it is a copycat, an admirer. But, we thought maybe you could be of help with the profile. You have an insight that no one else has. I wouldn't ask you to do this, but we really need your help." He told her.

She turned her head away, and rubbed her fingers on her forehead. "I don't know. I don't know if I can be of any help. It was a long time ago. I may not have anything to add." Madison said with tears in her eyes.

"You can help us. Even the smallest detail is important. We need to find the missing girl." He said.

"When do you need me?" she questioned.

"I can get the team together as soon as you're ready." He told her.

"Well, I need to pack and make arrangements for Izzy." She thought about what she needed to do.

"Bring her, you two can stay at my house." He told her.

"Are you sure? I still have the brownstone." She asked.

"You will stay with at my house. You don't want to make the drive in to the District. Plus, it will give us time to catch up. What time should I expect you?" Dave asked.

She looked at her watch, "Around three; would that work?" Dave nodded his head.

They walked back to his car he hugged her bye. "Well, I will see you at 3:00." He told her and left.

She and Izzy headed into the house to pack.

On the drive home, he called Hotch, "She's going to help; god, I hated to ask. But, she said yes. Call the team and let's meet around 4:00."

"I will get in touch with them. Dave how is she?" Hotch questioned.

"She seemed good. I was always amazed at how strong she was; I still am. I'm just hoping this isn't going to bring back too many memories." Dave said.

"See you at 4:00." Hotch told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Madison pulled up in front of Dave's house, he walked out to greet her. "Hi, Dave, nice little house you have." She teased.

"Had to put the money from the books somewhere. Where's Izzy?" He questioned.

"I left her with a friend." She smiled.

"Come on I will show you to your room." They went upstairs.

After she got settled in, they sat out on the patio and talked. "Are you sure you want do this?" he asked. "You could just read the file and do a consultation?"

"I am. You know the only thing I'm concerned about is I don't want to be seen as a victim. I'm a survivor. Not a victim." Madison stated.

"The team won't look at you as a victim. They will be able to tell how strong you are. You haven't asked about Aaron?" He said.

"What is there to ask? I know if there was something I needed to know you would have told me by now. What happen between the two of us was a long time ago. It's in the past." She assured him.

"How do you know, you haven't seen him in thirteen years." Dave said. "I just don't want you to shut him out. We should go."

Around 3:45, Rossi and Madison walked in to the BAU and up to his office. "Wait here." He said. He walked into Aaron's office.

"Is she here?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes. I thought you would want to speak with her first." Rossi said.

Hotch shook his head, "I probably should."

He walked into Dave's office and knocked lightly on the door as he does.

Madison is standing looking out the window. "Hasn't changed much since I was here last." She turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. It's been a long time, Aaron. You look good." She said.

"So, do you. I hear you have been keeping yourself busy." He smiled.

"I just got back from Rome, taught a six week course in profiling." She told him.

"Well, the team should be here soon. Are you ready to meet with them?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I am. Do they know my story?" Madison inquired.

"No, we haven't told them, anything. Shall we go?" She followed him to the round table; they grabbed a cup of coffee on the way.

They walked in, JJ, Morgan and Reid were already seated at the table. Rossi and Madison sat down, he leaned over, "I had Garcia pull your files."

She smiled "Thank you."

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered at the table.

Hotch was standing in the front of the room, "Sorry, to call you in on a Sunday evening, but we have a case. The current case is very similar to one that happened in this area from 1998 through 2001. Bruce Jenkins was the serial killer responsible for those. He would kidnap and keep his victims for up to three months. He was killed in 2001. We believe this unsub is copying him. Because of this we have brought in a consultant to help with the profile, this is Madison Kincade." He said.

Garcia gasped as she realized that Madison Kincade was the name on the file that she pulled for Rossi.

"Hotch, why don't you let me present this part, with a little help from Garcia." Madison told him.

"Sure" He asked. She nodded her head and walked to the front of the table.

"Hello, it is nice finally to meet this team. I have heard very good things about all of you. I was asked to consult on this case because I have a unique perspective; I was Bruce Jenkins last victim." They all looked shocked.

"Let me give you a brief overview. On June 4, 2001, I was a young FBI agent and I was sent on assignment to Washington Correctional, in up state New York to conduct an interview with a prisoner about a federal case. About thirty minute from the facility, I stopped at a gas station." Garcia put up a picture of the gas station on the screen. "The grey sedan" Madison pointed to the car. "was the car I was driving. This was the where Bruce Jenkins kidnapped me. He used a stun gun and then drugged me. He took me to a building somewhere in the woods; during that time I was raped, tortured and beaten in some way everyday, sometimes all day. I was held captive for fifty-two days and fourteen hours, until a team of FBI agents, lead by SSA David Rossi rescued me. So, hopefully I will have some insights to this case.

"Garcia, please put up the photos if you would." Madison asked.

"That is a photo of me when I graduated from the Academy, god, I was so young." She laughed, the team smiled. "And, this is the photo of me the day I was found. I weighed ninety-two pounds, suffered from dehydration, starvation, drug addiction, lacerations, bruises and too many infections to list. These are close-ups of some of my wounds. We have to find this missing girl. If the unsub is copying Jenkins, she is in hell now and will be until we find her."

It took a couple of minutes for the team to absorb what they had just been told. Then Hotch took a deep breath and said "Garcia, the current case."

Garcia had tears in her eyes, "So far, we have two victims. The first, Mary Woods, 25, taken March 10th, as she left the diner where she was a waitress. Her body was found April 23rd, along State Route 9." Garcia pulled the photos of the body, "As you can see she was tortured with cuts, and burns on most of her body; and she was raped and sodomized." Garcia said. "The last one, is missing, Jane Ryder, 23, she was taken five days ago from the Wendy's parking lot in Blue Mountain. She was traveling by herself to Albany from Plattsburgh. She is a senior at the State University. Her sister talked to her at around 2:15 in the afternoon. Her car was found in a parking lot at 11:15 that night. Her family had already reported her missing. The police found her purse and belongings still in the car."

"How many burns did the first victim have and did she have drugs in her system?" Madison asked.

Garcia shook her head, "Oxycodone, the ME said it was probably given to her daily and also zolpidem. Which is generic ambien. As far as the number of burns twenty-four, the last one on her arm was postmortem."

"That combination of drugs would make her easy to control." Rossi stated.

"Did the Medical Examiner note how deep the burns are? By the scar, it looks like it was done with a small object." Reid asked.

"Nothing in the ME report." Garcia said.

"The branding iron used was about one inch in diameter and about a quarter of an inch in depth. Garcia, put up the pictures of my burns, please." Madison said. Garcia brings up the photos.

"They look identical to mine." She said as she stood up and turned her back to Reid, she lift the back of her top to reveal a burn scar. "You can tell from the scarring it was about a quarter of an inch deep. I had twenty-one burns, he would take away the drugs on the burn days, he wanted me to feel the pain. I had all of the scars removed over the years, except for this one. I never want to totally forget what I survived." She said and sat back down. Rossi puts his hand on her arm. "I'm fine." She whispered.

"It is a crosshairs symbol." Reid said. "He could be saying that these women are his targets."

"I always thought, it meant that he could kill me anytime he wanted. It was one way to show his power." Madison added.

"Rossi, was the branding iron recovered, when Jenkins was killed?" Morgan questioned.

Rossi shook his head, "No, we checked his cabin, didn't find it. Madison, tell them about the boy."

"During the time I was held, a boy, approximately eleven, maybe a little older, came in with Jenkins at times. Never talked much, Jenkins called him boy. He was only there maybe four times, at least that I can remember, I was usually drugged. One day, toward the end of my captivity he brought me an apple. I can still remember, the smell and the taste of that apple. Sorry, sensory memories sometimes flow back." Madison apologized.

"This boy would now be mid-twenties he could be our unsub. Did any relatives turn up in the first investigation?" Morgan asked.

"No, we ran searches for family, and friends. There were no close neighbors. We came to the conclusion, it could have been the son of someone he seeing at the time or possibly another victim's son. We never could identify him." Rossi answered.

"How many women did Jenkins kill?" JJ asked.

"We identified six, but found a box containing eleven pairs of women's shoes in various sizes." Rossi answered.

"The bastard had a shoe fetish." Morgan stated.

Hotch looked at his watch, "It is almost 7:30, let's take a break and have some dinner." They placed their orders; the food is on its way. While they are waiting they get to know each other.

"Are you still with the FBI?" Morgan asked.

"No, at the moment, I'm an independent consultant for law enforcements agencies. Sounds really impressive, doesn't it? Agencies, including the FBI, contract me to do consultations on cases, teach classes, and lecture at seminars." She replied.

"And I know that the Bureau has attempted to get you back." Rossi reminded her.

"That's true. But, what I'm doing is really sweet. I have taught in London, Rome, Paris, and I get to choose where I want to go and what I want to work on. So, far I have been enjoying it." Madison smiled.

The food is delivered, as they are eating. They ask some very gentle questions about her experience. Finally, Madison said, "Please, don't be afraid about ask me any questions. That experience made me a better agent and a better profiler. I got to study a psychopath up close for seven weeks. I learned things I could have never have learned in a classroom. It helped me understand some of their patterns and their needs."

After they finished dinner, Reid asked. "In what ways, did it help you in profiling?"

"An example would be," she paused for a moment, "I had only been an agent for about a year, didn't have a lot of field experience. I was at the top of my class; I knew that the definition of a sadist. But, actually seeing one in action, is an entirely different thing. Jenkins was the definition of a sadist.

"He would" She hesitated for a moment. "drug me and then cut me with his knife, small cuts, not too deep. There wouldn't be pain, until the drugs started wearing off. When I started to go through withdraw, he would pour alcohol, other chemicals, that would burn in the cuts. Being in withdraw would amplify my pain. He would sit in the room watching me go through this intense pain, drink a beer, masturbate and laugh. That is a sadist."

Hotch got up and left the room everyone else is speechless.

Madison continued. "So, now when I read a file listing the unsub as a sadist that comes to mind and I know how important it is to stop him. And I know that he won't stop until we catch him, he will just escalate."

"How long did it take you to recover?" JJ asked.

"After I was found, I was in the hospital for about a month, they were just trying to get me healthy and make sure all of my organs were functioning. Once I was release from there, I tried, outpatient treatment, but couldn't do it. Wasn't just for the drugs, I need mental and emotional support. I needed to have an understanding of why this happened to me, I checked myself in rehab for six-months. That was long enough for me to deal with most of my demons." Madison told them. "Then I did a lot of out patient therapy. It took me a little over two years to regain a somewhat normal life."

"After everything you went through, you still wanted to do this job? How? Why?" Garcia asked.

"As I said, it took a couple of years for me to get healthy, both physically and emotionally. Then one day, I got a call from a former instructor from the Academy, he wanted to visit me. He brought a case file and asked me to take a look at it. Six girls had been killed in a small town in California; he wanted my opinion on it. I wrote up a profile, he said it helped with the case. And as much as I hated to admit it, I missed the work. He consulted with me again on a few cases, and occasionally referred other agencies to me when they needed help. That's how it all started." Madison shared with the team.

"For the record, it wasn't me. I had retired at that point. Everyone should take a break. I'm sure Hotch will be ready to start back in soon." Rossi said as he left the room.

Most took a restroom break, or called home; Madison walked down to the break room and got a bottle of water.

Reid walked over to her "It was Gideon, wasn't it?" She looked at him. "He was the instructor that called you. He told me one time, that in all the students he had taught at the Academy, he had only had one that had an innate talent for profiling. He was talking about you, wasn't he?" He asked.

Madison smiled and then said, "We better get back and I'm sure Hotch is almost ready to start."

Rossi walked over to Hotch's office. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just couldn't listen to what she went through, anymore. I kept thinking I could have helped more. I shouldn't have let her leave me." Hotch stated.

Rossi shook his head, "Aaron you couldn't have stopped her. She needed to work through things for herself."

"But I should have tried harder. I was too consumed with my career." He said quietly.

"Aaron, you were dealing with a lot, too. This happened to both of you." He reminded him.

They walk back into the conference room.

Hotch looked at Garcia "Let's get back to work."

"I couldn't find anything that would identify of the boy in Jenkins file." Garcia reported.

Morgan asked, "Do you know if Jenkins kept any type of a journal? Did he ever carry one with him?"

"Not that I remember ever seeing. He did take pictures, a lot of pictures. And, as far as I know, none of me were ever found." Madison replied with a weaken voice.

"Madison is right, we found photos of the other victims, but none of her. If the unsub found the photos, he may be able to duplicate some of the torture. I think the boy is the best suspect. Jenkins may have share stories and techniques." Rossi confirmed.

"Madison, how did the little boy act? Was he nervous, scared, did he show any emotion?" Reid asked.

Madison paused for a moment, "He didn't show any emotion really; he would just watch whatever was taking place at that time. He didn't react; I would say he had seen it happen before. He was witness to some very violent rapes and beatings. But, there was this one time, I remember, I screamed in pain and he begged Jenkins to stop. Of course, Jenkins laughed and told him to shut up. The kid ran out the door. I felt so sorry for that little boy." She said lowering her head. Rossi took her hand.

Hotch looked at her; through everything that happened to her she never lost her humanity. He was amazed by that fact.

"Sounds like Jenkins was grooming him as a subordinate helper. We have to find him. We need to start at the Jenkins' cabin. We will leave in the morning at 7:00 see you on the plane. Madison will you be traveling with us?" Hotch questioned.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I will."

"See everyone at 7:00. Get some rest." Hotch ended the meeting.

"Travel safe." Garcia told her team. As Madison passed by her, Penelope reached out and hugged her.

"Thank you, Penelope." Madison whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Rossi and Madison arrived with coffee in hand, at 6:50 and boarded the plane. Hotch, of course, is already seated and working. She took the seat across from him, "Good morning, Aaron." She said with a smile.

"Morning, did you get some rest?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did, Dave is a wonderful host, and I may never leave. Slept very well, which was very surprising after yesterday and we had a great breakfast this morning." They both smiled.

"Hey, you're a great house guest. Plus, I want an invitation to the lake." Rossi replied.

"Anytime, you want come on down." She smiled.

Rossi asked, "I'm going to go make coffee, either of you want some?" They both replied no.

She looked at Aaron, "I was sorry to hear about Haley. How is your son?" she asked.

"Thank you. He's good, almost nine. Sorry about your Dad, he was an amazing man. He loved you very much." He said.

"Thank you. He always liked you. He loved playing golf with you. We talked about those times a lot while he was ill." She smiled.

"That was because he always won." He said with a smile remembering those times.

Rossi returned to his seat and the rest of the team arrived. The flight is just over an hour; they discussed the case and went over the profile. Upon landing they head to the police station, Captain Dean Crawford is expecting them. They walked in, Hotch does the introductions and they go into the conference room, which had been set up for the team.

Photos and bios of Mary Woods and Jane Ryder were already on the case board.

"Ryder's family is here. Do you want to talk to them?" Crawford asked.

"Yes, we do, in about five minutes." Hotch told him. "Rossi, you and Kincade go talk to the family." He ordered.

As they walked down the hallway, "You take the lead." Rossi instructed.

Madison shook her head, "I was planning on that."

They entered the room. Madison shook hands with them, "Mr. and Mrs. Ryder, we are with the FBI. I'm Madison Kincade, and this is David Rossi. We need to ask you some questions about Jane."

"Anything, if it will help you find her." Mr. Ryder sighed.

"Did she know anyone in this area? Are you sure she was traveling alone?" Madison started the interview.

"She didn't know anyone from around here. Yes, she was alone, if anyone had been with her she would had told Laura, her sister. They talked when she was almost here. She was going to stop and get something to drink and used the restroom." Mrs. Ryder answered.

She started to cry, Madison held her hand.

"Tell us about Janie?" Rossi said.

Mr. Ryder smile slightly, and began to tell them all about Janie. Her college life, her hopes and dreams for the future. Her Mom would sometimes add a story or two.

"Please Agent Kincade, find our daughter." Mr. Ryder pleaded with tears in his eyes.

In a reassuring voice Madison replied, "We are going to do everything we can to do just that. We will keep you informed. I promise."

They got up; Mrs. Ryder hugged both of them. "Anything we can do let us know." You could see the worry in his eyes.

"Thank you, we will. I will talk to you soon." Madison said.

As she and Rossi walked back to the conference room, Madison thought about the pain and worry they were going through. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Are you all right?" Rossi wondered.

"I'm fine. It is difficult to see Janie's parents in so much pain without thinking about my Dad and what he through when I went missing." She explained.

They rejoined the team, and told them about the interview with Jane's parents. The team gave the profile to Crawford and his detectives.

Hotch asked Crawford, "Bruce Jenkins' cabin, is it still standing? If it is, we need to go there."

"Yeah, he left it to a cousin that lives in Oregon; they never been to it. So, it is pretty much the way it was the day he was killed. The police and the agents were all through it. It has been empty for the last thirteen years. What in the hell do you hope to fine?" Crawford grunted.

"We may find something that will help with the profile of this unsub." Rossi added "I was the first agent through the door that day, maybe I will remember something."

"Okay, we still have the key. I will get it for you. Sounds like a waste of time to me." He left the room. Rossi gave Hotch a look.

Garcia called, "Go ahead Garcia, you're on speaker." Hotch told her.

"I expanded my search, a body of a woman was found north of Elizabethtown on Route 3, three months ago. She was badly beaten, but she had the same type of burns on her body." Garcia reported.

"Get that file to us." Hotch told her.

"On its way." She replied.

They go over the file of the new victim; her name was Linda Kasich, 23, went out for a run and never returned. They printed the picture of the victim and put it on the board with the others.

"Something is starting to stand out." Rossi said.

"Jenkins' victims, were blond, brunette, whatever; he didn't have a preference. This unsub is going after brunettes only." Morgan comments as they all looked at Madison.

"It is the boy, and I'm his focus." Madison said.

"Looks that way." Rossi nodded.

Hotch, Madison, Rossi and Reid left to go to the cabin. They pulled up in front of the cabin.

"Madison, as you go in. Whatever you remember, you need to tell us." Reid instructed.

"I will." She took a deep breath and followed Hotch into the cabin.

Reid stayed beside of her, as they entered and stood in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked. She nodded yes.

"I was only in here two times, maybe. He held me in the building in the back." Madison told them.

"Was there anything in the building with you?" Reid asked.

"A mattress on the floor. He had installed eyehooks in the wall, most of the time he kept me chained by my ankle to those. The only other thing I had occasionally was a blanket of some kind." She replied.

"So, he would have to stored his tools in here." Rossi said.

"He carried them in a black bag. Like a duffle bag." Madison remembered. "He would set it by the door when he came in to the building." She started to tear up.

"Are you ready to go in the other building?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, let's do it." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"I am." Madison replied knowing it was time to face this.

They walk out the back door and into the building. There is a dirty mattress on the floor. She slowly walked in and then looked around at the four walls. No windows, just walls. She looked at the wall where he would hang her. Chains around her wrists and ankles, and a strap, he had nailed to the wall, around her waist. She walked over and stood in front of that spot. She looked at the down; there were bloodstains on the bare wood floor. Memories flooded into her mind. She pointed to the four eyehooks spread out on the wall, and touched the leather strap.

"He would leave me hanging here for hours. My arms, ankles and waist fasten tightly to wall." Madison said barely audible.

She knelt down and rubbed her fingers over the bloodstains on the floor. Then gradually stood up. Madison remembered the abuse, the terror, the horror; Rossi moved over and put his arm around her, she jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's this room. This damn room." She said tears flowed down her cheeks.

Hotch watched her, he just wanted to pick her up, carry her out of here and make her feel safe; but knew this was important for her to do.

"Madison, close your eyes. Think back to the little boy." Reid said quietly. "What do you remember?"

She put her hand against the wall, shut her eyes and took a very deep breath, shaking as she released it. "I remember thinking, why is he here? I remember him staring at me. He had green eyes and sandy blond hair." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Stay with that. What else?" Reid asked, pushing her to remember more.

"As they were leaving, Jenkins said something about getting back to Mamaw's. They were walking out the door, the little boy stop, turned and looked at me. His eyes were filled with tears. Jenkins yelled at him, he called him Wayne. Oh, my god, his name was Wayne." She cried out as she opened her eyes.

Hotch rushed to her. "Come on lets get you out of here. That's enough,"

They walked back to the car; Rossi opened the door and helped her in. Then handed her a bottle of water and a box of tissues. Hotch walked over, "Are you all right?" he asked as he took her hand, she was shaking.

"I'm fine." She replied fighting back tears.

Before he got in the SUV, Reid called Garcia and gave her the new information that they now have on the boy. "Oh, and Garcia, don't call back we will call you when we get to the station." Reid told her.

"Is everything all right?" she asked sounding very worried.

"Yes, everyone is fine. It was just a tough afternoon." He replied.

He joined them in the SUV; Rossi sat in the back seat with Madison. They drove back to the station in silence. As they walked in, Madison excused herself and went to the restroom.

About five minutes later she rejoined the group. "What do we have?" She asked.

Reid looked at her and smiled, "Garcia called back, Jenkins had no older relatives. She is starting to look through the elementary students during that time, named Wayne. She will let us know if she finds anything."

It was getting late into the evening, Hotch announced, "Let's call it a night and get some dinner. We all need to rest. See you here at 7:30 in the morning."

They walked down the street to the hotel. On the way they decided to meet at the café in the hotel for dinner in twenty minutes. Madison's room is in between Hotch and Rossi's. She walked up with Rossi.

"When you are ready to go downstairs call me." Dave told her.

"Actually, I'm going to call it a day. I'm really tired." She said.

"Do you want me to bring you something?" He asked.

"No, if I get hungry, I will order room service. Thank you, Dave." She said closing her door. She undressed and took a very long, hot shower, pulled on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, laid down on the bed and cried.

Rossi walked into the restaurant everyone was there. "Where's Madison?" Hotch asked.

"She wasn't hungry. I think she is just exhausted after today." Rossi told the group.

"I don't know how she is doing this? I don't know how you would ever get beyond what she went through." JJ said.

"Going back to that place today, must have been horrible for her. Having those memories that your mind suppressed to protect you, all come flowing back." Reid reflected on the day.

"When did you meet her, Hotch? Did you work on her case?" Morgan asked

"I met her when she was in the Academy. I was an instructor at that time. I had just started with the BAU, when she went missing. But, I was in Miami, working on another case. So, I wasn't involved with her case." Hotch told them.

They continued to discuss the case during dinner. After dinner, Rossi announced he was headed into the bar for a drink, everyone but Hotch went with him.

Hotch returned to his room, removed his jacket and tie. Then knocked on the connecting door. Madison opened it, "Hi Aaron. Are you checking up on me?"

"No, I brought you some mushroom soup. Come on and eat it while it is hot." He said. He noticed her red eyes and knew that she had been crying.

"Thank you. Want to come on in and keep me company?" She asked.

He walked in to the room and sat the container on the table, then handed her a spoon and napkin. She started to eat. "This is good, guess I was hungry." She smiled.

He took a seat at the table, "I knew you would eat soup. You always loved soup." He teased.

"Today was a hard day. I wasn't expecting it to be so damn hard. Just being back there, made me wonder how I survived it." She told him.

"You survived it, because you were strong, determined and knew how much you were loved. Your Dad and I never gave up on finding you." He said.

"I know, and the two of you got me through it. You got me through it and I never thanked you for that. I would replay our memories in my mind, when we met, our first date, the first kiss, our conversations, your touch and making love with you, our last weekend together. I held on to you. That helped keep me alive. So, thank you." Madison confessed.

"I did the same thing, I thought about you; our life together, our future. I couldn't image a future without you." He shared. "Well, it's late, and we both need to get some rest. You looked exhausted. So, I will see you in the morning."

"Can we leave the doors open?" she asked.

"Sure, if you need me, just let me know." He added.

"Thank you, for dinner and everything." She hugged.

She turned out her light and got into bed; she closed her eyes for a moment and began to softly cry.

Aaron walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower; he put on a t-shirt and boxers. As he passed her door he heard sobbing. He stood at the door, "Maddie, is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, goodnight." She replied quickly.

About five minutes later she walked into his room, "Aaron, are you awake?" she asked.

"Yes. What do you need?" He said. "What can I do to help?"

"Can I sleep with you? Just sleep. I don't want to be alone." She asked with tears running down her face. He didn't say anything, he folded the blanket back, she climbed in his bed beside of him; he pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." She replied.

They both fell asleep feeling like the piece of them that had been missing, was now found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Aaron woke up on his side, his arm around her as she snuggled against him. He wished they could stay like this. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel warm, safe, and loved. But, that can't be today, they have a killer to catch. He tenderly kisses the back of her head.

"Mmm." she yawned and rolled over.

"Morning" He said softly.

"Morning, thank you for understanding." She sat up on the edge of the bed.

He looked at her, "Anytime. I'm always here for you."

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the day. See you at breakfast." She went back to her room.

Rossi sent them both a text that he would knock on their door at 6:45 for breakfast. Most important meal of the day, he reminded them. A man of his word, there was a knock. "Hi Dave. I'm ready." Madison greeted him.

Aaron had heard the knock on Madison door. He joined them in the hallway.

"Good morning" He said to both.

They walked in to the café, Reid and JJ was already seated at a table; they joined them.

"Where's Morgan?" Rossi asked.

"Are you kidding? He takes longer to get ready than I do." JJ teased.

A few minutes later, he walked in, everyone just glanced at him "Hey, you guys perfection takes time." Everyone laughed.

They enjoyed breakfast, visited and talked about their families. Then headed over to the station.

Garcia called and told them, "Morning, my dears. I didn't have any luck with finding any students name Wayne. So, I thought maybe it was someone renting during the summer. So, I'm starting to check out rental around Jenkins' cabin during that time. Let you know if I fine anything."

"What if it was a kid visiting his grandmother? That would explain the calling her mamaw." Madison suggested.

"The grandmother would have probably lived close to Jenkins." He called Garcia.

"Yes, Sir Hotch" She answered.

"Garcia, I need you to pull property records for any home within a ten mile radius of Jenkins home starting with 1998 through 2002. Send us the list when you have it. Thanks." Hotch instructed.

Captain Crawford came in and they brought him up to date on the search.

"It shouldn't be too many names, building in that areas didn't start until about 2008. Let me know how we can help." Crawford said.

Garcia quickly sent them eight files. They quickly go through them and narrowed it down to five.

"Garcia, we need family information on these five." Madison gave her the information.

"Only three have grandchildren." Garcia told her.

"Tell me about them, Garcia." She asked.

Garcia screamed, "Bingo, I think I found something, Hazel Baldwin lived five miles from Jenkins' cabin, from 1989 until her death six months ago. She left everything to her grandson, Thomas Wayne Baldwin. Sending you his information as we speak."

"Penelope, you're amazing, my dear." Madison told her.

They read over the information, Wayne Baldwin lives in Albany. The team and local police left to check out the Grandmother's house. They arrived, no one is home. They search the outside of the house and find nothing to tie him to the crimes. Crawford put a surveillance team at the house. They go back to the station, Morgan and JJ headed to Albany to see if they can locate him there. The others ordered in dinner and continued to analyze all of the information.

"We need to get into the grandmother's house?" Madison said.

"I know, but we need a warrant and at the moment, we don't have evidence for that. We will find something." Hotch replied.

"This guy has stayed out of trouble all of his life. Losing his grandmother could have been the stressor." Reid said.

Hotch looked at the time, "Well, let's go back to the hotel and get some rest. In the morning, we will start canvassing the area to see if anyone knew the grandmother or him." They packed up and walked over to the hotel.

Hotch walked into his room and took a shower, pulled on a t-shirt and sweats. He unlocked his side of the connecting door, but hasn't heard anything on Madison's side, yet. Finally, he opened his door; to his surprise hers was all ready open. He saw her sitting on the bed, dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms, reading over files.

"Hi, are you busy?" He said peeking in at her.

"Come in. Thought I would look this over one more time." She said with a smile.

He walked in, "I just wanted to make sure you are all right tonight?"

"I am. It was a busy day, but at least we have a lead." She assured him.

He smiled, "Well, I will let you get some rest. See you in the morning for breakfast." He hesitated for a moment. Then he turned to go back to his room.

"Aaron, would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" She asked.

"I could do that." He said.

She put her file away, and turned down the bed. She moved under the covers, he stood at the side of the bed and strips down to his boxers. Then he lied down next to her. She moved over next to him. This felt so perfect, she thought.

"Did you talk to Jack today?" She asked.

"Yes, a couple of times. I try to check in with him in the morning and then at least one more time later in the day. He has a tendency to worry. So, I need to keep in touch." He said.

"Sounds like he takes after you." She teased.

"Yeah, he does. What about you? Anyone special in your life?" He asked.

"Strange time to ask that question, Hotchner." She teased him. "Yes, I do, have someone very special in my life. Her name is Izzy, my dog." She laughed, "My last, serious relationship ended about seven months ago. He was a very nice guy, but it didn't work out."

"Well, we should get some sleep." He said as he is turning off the light. She rolled over to her side and he does, also. Then he moved over against her. As they lay there spooning, he whispered, "Goodnight, Maddie." He said. She moved her top arm by his and held his hand.

"Goodnight, Aaron, I'm glad you are next to me." She whispered. They fell asleep.

She woke up early the next morning, "Aaron," she called out. He came back into her room with a cup of coffee in hand for her.

"Good timing, breakfast was just delivered. So, get up, come and eat." He said. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Let me clean up a little first. And I will be in." She told him.

"Here give me your coffee, and hurry up, breakfast is getting cold." He ordered her.

A couple of minutes later she walked in to his room. He is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Why didn't you start eating your breakfast?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you." He told her. She sat down and he uncovered their breakfast.

She smiled, "So, after thirteen years, you still remembered how I take my eggs? Impressive"

"I fixed you breakfast a lot of mornings. You always slept late." He said.

"Maybe that was my plan to keep from having to make breakfast." She laughed. Then she thought back to the fact that breakfast was the last normal meal they had together. On June 4, 2001, they made love and he fixed breakfast for them while she finished packing. They kissed bye, he was going to Miami on a case and she was headed to New York.

They finished breakfast and talked about the day.

She looked at the time. "I've got to get ready. Thanks for breakfast." She said as she poured another cup of coffee and headed back to her room "Knock on my door as you're leaving." She told him.

"I will." He assured her.

She closed the connecting door. About fifteen minutes later, Rossi knocked on Aaron's door. "Morning Dave, I'm ready just need to grab my files." Aaron told him.

Dave looked over at the dishes on the table and then glanced at him with a smile. "We had breakfast together this morning. That's all." He shook his head as he said it.

Dave just smiled as they walked into the hallway. Aaron knocked on Madison's door. She walked out, "Good morning." She said as they stopped to knock on Reid's door.

He walked out "Good morning, everyone."

They walked over to the station. The four of them, plus officers are going to be talking to the neighbors around Jenkins' cabins. Morgan called; he and JJ are talking with Baldwin's former girlfriend this morning. Then headed back to help with the canvassing. The area is divided into three sections; there are about thirty houses or so to cover. Area Three, the farthest from Jenkins cabin is assigned to Crawford and his team, Area Two, to Rossi and Reid and Area One the closest to Jenkins' cabin will be canvassed by Hotch and Madison.

Everyone headed out to start the day; Hotch and Madison have about twelve locations to check out.

They pull back the drive, "This house is about twenty miles from the cabin." Madison reported. They walked to the front door, before they could even knock; an older man came to the door.

"May I help you two?" he asked as he stepped out on the porch. Hotch presented his badge, and introduced both of them. "Bill Lincoln. What can I do for you, agents?" He asked.

"Mr. Lincoln, we are looking for a person who may be staying in this area." He showed him a picture. "His name is Thomas Wayne Baldwin. Do you know him?" Hotch questioned.

"No, there was a Hazel Baldwin, who lived down the road a bit. But she died a few months back. We only met her a couple of times at community events." He said.

"Is your wife here? How long have you lived here?" Madison asked.

"No, she went into town to the beauty shop. We moved here about four years ago." Mr. Lincoln told them.

"Well, thank you for your time." Hotch said they turned and left.

"I'm with the FBI?" she asked.

"It is easier to introduce you as agent, than to explain why you're here." He said.

"Point taken." She said with a smile.

They visited the next five houses, with about the same results. No one had any information about Baldwin. As they were heading to the next house, Hotch spotted a sign for a diner.

"Want some coffee and lunch, and we can talk to the staff." He asked.

"Sounds good to me." She replied.

He pulled in to the parking lot. They walked in and took seats at the counter. A waitress walked over and greeted them, "Hi, I'm Penny." She said handing them menus. "The burgers are really good here and the soup today is tomato basil. What can I get you to drink?"

Hotch smiled, "Two coffees." The waitress smiled and turned.

"I think you made a friend." Madison teased with a smile.

Penny returned with their coffee. "So, what can I get for you?" She asked.

"I think I will have a bowl of tomato soup." Madison said.

"I will have the cheeseburger platter." Hotch placed his order.

"Sure, enough honey" Penny replied. A few minutes later she walked over and warmed up their coffee.

"Thank you." Madison said.

"Are you two vacationing?" Penny asked.

"No, we are with the FBI." He showed his badge. "Penny, has this guy been in here?"

"Yeah, but not for a while, it's been two, maybe three months. What did he do?" she asked.

"We just want to talk to him." Hotch answered.

Penny brought the food, and they eat their lunch. It was very good, turned out the chef worked for a restaurant in New York City before coming to Blue Mountain. Hotch paid the bill, then he gave Penny a very generous tip and his card. "Penny, if you see the guy in the picture give me a call. I would appreciate." He said with a smile.

"Sure will honey, you two have a good day." They walked to the car.

"Turned on the charming side of Hotchner, didn't you?" Madison teased him.

"I'm always charming." He told her.

"Sure you are." She laughed.

On the way, to the next house Morgan and JJ called; they had returned from Albany. Hotch told him go to District Two and help Rossi and Reid canvas that area.

Hotch pulled into a drive about two miles away from Jenkins' cabin. It is a winding drive going back to a very secluded house. "Pretty back here." Hotch said.

"A little bit too much seclusion, if you ask me." She said.

He pulled in front of the house. "Doesn't look like anyone is home." He said as he was getting out.

She was just sitting in the car. He went around and opened her door. "Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"I don't know, just got the chills. Something about this place." Madison said.

"Why don't you wait here, I will go check." He told her.

"No, I will go with you," she replied.

They walked up to the door; Hotch knocked, no one answered. He knocked again. They turned and headed down the steps.

"Fresh mud on the porch, someone has been here." She said.

"That could have been tracked up here by animals. Come on let's have a look around." Hotch told her.

Madison peeked in the front windows. Nothing looked out of place. They walked around to the back. Nothing is unusual.

"Why would the shutters in the back of the house be closed?" She asked.

"Well, if it a rental, maybe they haven't open it up yet." He said.

"Maybe." Madison agreed as she walked up to the back door and knocked. No one answered. She turned the doorknob. "It's locked. Something about this place isn't right. I'm going to call Garcia, and have her do a check on the property." She stated.

"Fine, go ahead." He said.

Madison called and has Garcia run a complete check on the house and owners. "She is working on it."

As they got in the car, Madison stared at the house. "If we find anything, we will come back." he assured her.

"If Janie is in there, I hope it is not too late." She said.

They drove on the next houses, talked to the neighbors, but didn't find out anything new. Hotch talked to the rest of the team; everyone headed back to the station.

Garcia called, "Garcia, you are on speaker, what did you find?" She asked.

"Well, Madison, John and Mary Randall brought the house twenty years ago, they use it for family vacations. They live in a little town about an hour away. No renters that I can find. I haven't been able to get a hold of them yet. That's all I've got for the moment." She ended.

"Great work. Keep us updated." Madison told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

By the time they returned to the station, everyone else had arrived.

Morgan and JJ reported. "The ex-girlfriend got a restraining order to keep Baldwin away from her. According to her he had beat her throughout their three-month relationship. But, the last time he beat her so badly she ended up in the hospital. Oh, one important fact, he liked to burn her with cigarettes. She never pressed any charges against him." JJ told them.

"None of the neighbors even knew him. So, he was definitely a loner. You guys find anything?" Morgan added.

"Not really, a lot of new owners, some knew the grandmother. Not much else." Rossi said.

"It was the same for us. Some vacant houses, there is a lot of vacation homes in that area." Crawford informed them.

Everyone looked at Hotch, "We found that to be true, also. But we had Garcia, check on a house that is located about two miles from the cabin. It's the closest one to Jenkins." He said.

"Why? What did you see? Anything we can use for a warrant?" Crawford asked. Hotch looked at Madison.

"I asked her to check on it. When we pulled up at the house, there was just something about it. Then when we walked around it, I thought it would be the perfect location for him to use. So, Garcia is checking it out. The owners use it for family vacations. Garcia hasn't been able to get in touch with them yet. They live about a hour from here." Madison reported.

"So, you're doing this out of a hunch? No offense, but we need more than that to get warrant, honey." Crawford told her.

"I understand that, Captain Crawford, I went to law school." She told him controlling her anger over that comment. Then she continued, "However, if we have the owner's consent we can go in." Madison replied staring directly at him.

"Haven't you ever had a gut feeling about a case? And in this case, I trust her." Rossi tells Crawford.

"Well, yeah. But we need more than that. There are a lot of vacant houses out there he could be in any of them." He argued.

"Captain Crawford, I understand that. But, let me share something. I was Jenkins' last victim. So, yes, it is only a feeling and I can't explain it. But, I feel very strongly about getting in that house." She stated very sternly.

Crawford look a surprised and then said, "You were held captive by Jenkins? What information do you have about the house?"

Madison share what they have so far.

"I will put a surveillance on the drive tonight, in case anyone go in or out. And I will send Detectives to Old Forge in the morning to talk to the owners." He said as he walked out of the room.

As Crawford left, Hotch decided to stop by his office and have a talk with him about disrespecting his agents. Madison saw Janie's parents and sister in the outer office. She looked at Hotch and said, "I'm going to go speak with them."

She walked back in about ten minutes later.

Morgan asked. "Anyone up for Chinese? They say the restaurant across the street is really good." Everyone agreed. They left the station, and headed across to street to have dinner. They placed their orders, then just talked and enjoyed the next hour or so. Then returned to the hotel for the night. Everyone is looking forward to a little rest.

Madison walked in her room, and started undressed to shower. She heard a little knock on the connecting door. She put on her robe and opened the door, "Already knocking?" she smiled.

"Just checking on you?" Aaron said.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I will be over." She said. He just smiled.

She left the door open, and headed in to take her shower. About twenty minutes later, Madison walked in his room. Aaron was lying on the bed with his head propped up on a stack of pillows, watching a soccer match. Madison gets in bed next to him. She cuddled up beside of him, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Want to watch something else?" He asked.

"No, I like soccer." She laughed.

"When did you start liking soccer?" He asked.

"I was teaching a course in Madrid, for three months, soccer was all anyone talked about. So, I had to learn the basics. Does Jack play soccer?" she asked.

"As matter of fact, he does and he's pretty good." He said proudly.

"Do you have pictures?" She asked.

He picked up his iPad and pulled up pictures of Jack. "Oh, he is so cute. He looks a lot like you, very serious. What a happy little boy, I can tell. He has your eyes." She said gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. You two need to meet." He said.

"I would like that. Maybe, you and Jack could visit me at the lake?" she suggested.

"You are a great father, but I always knew you would be." She smiled.

"You know we never talk about it. Maybe we should." He said.

"I talked about it to a lot of therapists. I don't know Aaron what is there to say?" She sighed.

"How you felt? How did you manage it?" He said.

"We can talk. When I found out we were pregnant on that Friday afternoon, I couldn't wait to tell you. And then when I did, you were happier than me." He smiled remembering how excited he was that day. "Then you immediately started planning for our future. It was all so sweet. That was one of the best weekends of life." She paused. "On that Monday, when I stopped at the gas station, I needed to buy some crackers and a bottle of water. I was so nausea; I remember thinking, why does my morning sickness have to start today. The next thing I remember is waking naked, hanging on the wall. As I look down at my floor, I noticed I was bleeding. I knew I had miscarried. The blood wasn't from a regular period. I didn't tell Jenkins, I didn't want him to know what he had taken from me." She told Aaron, her voice cracking a little. He hugged her a little tighter. He now, understood why she ran her fingers over the bloodstains on the floor of the cabin.

"Even now, sometimes I think about you and I having a twelve year old. That would be so crazy." She said.

"I think about it occasionally, when I see kid of that age. I wonder what ours would have been like." He said with a smile.

"Head strong, stubborn, independent, determined, but very caring, loving and perfect. Oh, and very beautiful." She said and then kissed him.

"Just like you." Aaron teased her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Madison woke up early on Thursday morning, she was thinking about the case. She knew they needed to get in that house today. They needed to find Janie. Then she looked at Aaron, it was nice waking up next to him, again. She very quietly started to slide out of bed, just as her foot was ready to hit the floor, he put his hand on her arm, "Hey, where are you going?" he asked with one eye open.

"Shh…go back to sleep. I just thought I would go get ready." She whispered.

"No, come back over here beside of me. I've missed you." He faintly muttered. She moved over next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you, too." She shared. They cuddled. They laid there in silence for a little while, just enjoyed the early morning.

He kissed the top of her head, "You want to get to the station, don't you?" he said.

"Aaron, you know me too well. But, you are thinking about the case, don't tell me you're not." She teased him. He smiled.

They both sat up, she leaned over and quickly kissed him. He stared at her, then gently put his hand on the side of her face, and kissed her. It was a very passionate, deep, loving kiss. After he whispered, "I think we should get up now."

"Yeah, maybe we should." She whispered.

She walked back into her room to get ready for the day. Within twenty minutes, she popped her head back in Aaron's door. "Ready?" she asked.

"Just finishing up." He replied. She walked over picked up his tie and placed it around his neck. Then proceeded to tie it for him. He smiled, and kissed her. Another perfect kiss, neither wants it to end.

"Let's go." He shook his head.

"Can we stop at Starbucks on the way?" She asked.

"Anything you want, Maddie. Anything." He said with a smile.

They arrived at the station around 7:00, and immediately checked to see if any new information came in over night. Nothing. Crawford walk in around 7:15, the overnight surveillance team just came in there was no movement at the house last night.

"The good thing is, he kept the last girl for almost two months. Jane Ryder has only been missing for a week. So, we should have time." He stated.

"Excuse me, Captain Crawford, but that young woman is going through hell right now. Would you like for me to tell the abuse I suffered? The first couple of weeks are the worst; you don't know what's going to happen, how often it will happen or if he will kill you. But, the worst part is you are still strong, and even though you are being drugged you feel everything. You haven't learned, yet, how to cope with what he is doing to you. You cry and pray that someone will walk through the door to save you; or that he will kill you." She said very enraged by his comment. He walked out of the room.

She turned to Hotch and said, "I just want to slap him."

Hotch walked over and took her hand. "I know, but try not to; that would create so much paperwork for me. Focus those feelings into finding Janie." He advised.

At 7:30, the team walked in ready to start the day. Hotch told them there is nothing to report from the surveillance team at the Baldwin's or the Randall's. They go over what they know about Baldwin to try to figure out where he might be.

Crawford came in and reported, "My detective just called, the Randall's are on a cruise, until the end of the week. So, there isn't much we can do at the moment."

Madison just stared at him, and then called Garcia, "Good morning, Madison. What do you need?" She answered.

"Morning. You are on speaker. I need you to find the phone numbers for John and Mary Randall's children?" Madison requested.

"Such a easy thing. One sec, only one Dr. Paul Randall; he lives in Boston. I'm sending his information to you now." Garcia stated.

"Such magic you do. Thanks, Penelope." She said.

The team looked at Madison, "Should I make the call?" she asked Crawford.

"Sure." He replied.

"Wait." Hotch quickly said, "Garcia, we need the next call from Madison's phone recorded. Let me know when you are ready."

"Ready." She confirmed.

He nodded his head at Madison; she called Dr. Randall.

"Dr. Randall" He said as he answered.

"Hello, Dr. Randall, I'm Madison Kincade, I'm working with the FBI on a kidnapping case at Blue Mountain Lake. First, I need to let you know this call is being recorded. Do I have your permission to do so?" She asked.

"Yes, that is fine. What is this all about?" he questioned.

"A young woman was kidnapped. We have been searching vacant houses for her. Since your parent are not available at the moment, we would like your permission to enter their house at 8520 Lakeview Road?" She asked.

"Of course, Agent Kincade, that is fine. Actually, Bill Lincoln, who lives down the road, has a key in case of emergency. I will call him for you, right now." He said.

"Thank you, tell him the State Police will pick it up. And thank you again for your cooperation." Madison said.

"Anything to help. I hope you find her." Dr. Randall said as he hung up.

"I've already dispatched a car to pickup the key. They will meet us at the house." Crawford said.

"Tell them to wait for us on the main road and to stay out of sight." Hotch ordered. The team and SWAT headed toward the house.

They arrived the State Police were watching in a driveway a mile from the house. Hotch retrieved the key from the officer. The BAU will enter first, with Morgan in the lead, followed by SWAT.

"The shutters in the back rooms are closed, if the girl is being held in the house that where she will be." Madison informed them.

They drove up closer to house and then go in on foot.

They approached the front door, Hotch unlocked the door and entered, securing the front rooms first. Rossi and Reid walked into the kitchen, "Clear." Rossi yelled. Reid pointed over to the corner; there is a black duffle bag.

Madison headed to the last room at the end of the hall; there is a slide lock at the top. Hotch and Morgan moved in front of her, Hotch slid the lock; Morgan opened the door, they see Janie, tied to the bedpost. She opened her eyes and screamed; Madison put her gun away. "Janie, Janie we are the FBI. We are going to get you out of here. It's going to be okay." JJ brought in a blanket off the bed from the other room; Madison put it around Janie. She held and reassured her. "Janie, no one can hurt you now." Hotch cut the plastic ties off from her wrists and ankles. She reached up and clung to Madison.

The squad pulled in the driveway. Medics rush in and moved her to the stretcher; she screaming. "Janie, it is all right. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." Madison promised.

They get her in the back of the ambulance and they immediately start an IV. She is severely dehydrated and beaten.

Hotch looked in, "Go, I will see you at the hospital."

Janie was still holding her hand so very tightly. She nodded at him and smiled.

Crawford came running into the house, "We have Baldwin, he was picked up about ten miles from here. Didn't even try to run."

"Not surprising, he knew he had no where to go." Hotch replied.

Hotch walked into the kitchen; Rossi is going through the black bag. The branding iron is there, along with other assorted torture tools and sex toys.

They walked back in to the living room, Hotch said to Crawford, "Your team can process the scene. We are going to the hospital and then we will see you back at the station."

"Thank you for your help. See you at the station." Crawford said.

Hotch and the team goes to the hospital. As they walked in they see Madison sitting in the waiting room with Mr. Ryder and Laura.

She walked over to them, "How is she?" Hotch asked.

"They are still working on her. Her Mom is with her. Any word on Baldwin?" She asked.

"They arrested him about ten miles from the house. He was on his way back." Hotch informed her.

"That's great" Madison finally took a breath.

Just about then, Mrs. Ryder walked out, her husband and daughter walked over to her. They came over and hugged Madison, and said "Thank you, thank all of you for finding Janie." Mrs. Ryder said crying. "The doctors said she should make a full recovery." The family went in to be with Janie.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and talk with the family." Madison told Hotch. "Fine, we are going back to the station and pack up. Call when you are ready to come back and we will send a car." He said.

"Aaron, I know I have no right to do this, but do you think you could arrange it so I could speak with Baldwin?" She asked.

"Are you sure want to do that?" He questioned.

"I think I need to do that." She told him.

"I will talk to Crawford. Call if you need me. Good job, you saved her life." He said to Madison. The team left for the station.

About fifteen minutes later, Mr. Ryder came out of Janie's room. "Madison, she would like to talk to you." They walked back into her room.

Madison smiled at her, "Hi Janie, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better now. Thank you for finding me." Janie whispered.

"You take care of yourself, and I will visit you in a couple of weeks. Okay?" Madison told her. Janie smiled and fell asleep.

Madison walked over to the parents, "May I talk to you for a few minutes out in the hallway." She asked. They go in the waiting room.

"I want to offer some advice and assistance. Thirteen years ago this happened to me. We explained to you that the man who did this was copying another killer, named Jenkins. I was Jenkins' last victim. So, I know that she going through. For now just love her and make her feel safe. I can send you names of some excellent therapists in the area. That is really important. She will get through this, but it is a long process. I would recommend that you don't let the police interview her for a few days. And if it is all right with you, I would love to come back up and talk to her about my recovery and how I worked my way through it." Madison told them.

They both listened with tears in their eyes, "My god, how horrible. But you give us hope that she will be fine. Yes, please I think it would be very helpful for her to speak with you. If you don't mind me asking, how long were you held?" Mr. Ryder asked.

"Fifty-two days, fourteen hours, I was twenty-five years old when it happened. Well, I have go and rejoin my team. You have my card; call me anytime you or Janie need me. I will stay in touch, and see you in a couple of weeks." Madison said. They hugged and thanked her again. She walked out, got in to an SUV and returned to the station.

She walked into the conference room; JJ came over and gave her a hug. Madison smiled at her.

"How's Janie?" Reid asked.

"Safe. resting, she will be fine. They have a strong family." Madison answered.

Hotch walked over, "You have fifteen minutes with Baldwin and you can't talk about the case. And I'm going in with you." He very sternly informed her.

"Fine." She replied.

"And the rest of us will be just outside the room." Rossi told her.

They walked down the hallway to the interrogation room, Hotch and Madison walked in. Madison took at seat at the table across from Wayne; Hotch stood by the door arms crossed.

"Hello, Wayne, I haven't seen you for a long time." Madison told him.

"I don't know who you are. Don't know why I'm here. I'm not going to say anything to you." He said defiantly.

"That's fine, I just want you to listen. My name is Madison Kincade; I was Bruce Jenkins last victim. You would come into the building with him and watched him do horrendous things to me. But, I wanted you to know you shouldn't have been treated like that. You were not to blame for what he did to me. You were a child. In the fifty-two days I was held, the only shred of kindness I was shown was when you brought me an apple. Thank you for that." She got up and walked to the door; Hotch opened it.

Then they heard a voice say, "I'm so sorry, I should have told someone. But he would have killed me. I was so scared. I'm sorry." Baldwin said. Then he broke down crying and kept repeating, "I'm sorry."

They walked out the door and closed it behind them.

Crawford walked over to Madison, "Agent Kincade, could I speak with you for a moment over here, please." She stepped away; the team goes back to the conference room; Rossi and Hotch wait on her.

"I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for any inappropriate comments I made. This entire situation has taught me a lot. Thank you." Crawford told her.

And then he handed her an envelope, "We found these in Baldwin's car. There is no need for anyone ever to see them."

She opened the top of the envelope and glanced in, "Thank you." She said with tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

He turned and walked away, nodded at Hotch and Rossi as he passed by them.

Rossi and Hotch rushed over to her, "Are you okay?" Rossi asked sounding very concerned. Hotch puts his hand on her back.

"Fine. He just wanted me to have these." She replied handing the envelope to Hotch.

He opened it and pulled up the contents to see what it is. "The photos that Jenkins took of you." He said with tears filling his eyes.

"Crawford said no one ever needed to see them. For once I agreed with him. Dispose of them for me would you, please?" Madison said.

"Of course." Hotch said.

"Let's go home." Rossi said.

The three walked back into the conference room.

"Is everything all right?" Reid asked.

Madison took a deep breath, "Yeah, just ready to get the hell out of here." She replied.

Everyone agreed. Hotch looked at the time; it was 3:15, "Wheels up in sixty." Hotch said.

They walked back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Madison walked in her room and opened the adjoining door; Aaron does the same.

He looked at her, "Are you okay?" He started to hug her. She backed up. Plus she knew if they hugged she would break down.

"I'm fine. But, don't hug me, I need to take a shower first." She said. "See you in ten." Madison stepped in the shower and cried.

He packed his stuff and went into her room. He saw her t-shirt and pajama bottoms on the bed; he folded and stuffed them in her suitcase. She came out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Packing for me now?" she teased.

"Just thought I would help." He replied with a smile.

She grabbed her fresh clothes; headed back in the bathroom and finished dressing. He packed the clothes she had on today in a plastic bag, then placed them in the suitcase. She is standing behind him watching. He turned to her and said, "They do have an odor."

"You look very nice. Can I hug you now?" he asked.

"I would like that." She replied with tears in her eyes.

He took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Then he moved his head back and gently kissed her. "Let's go home."

She looked at him and smiled, "Sounds good." She teased.

He said kissing her, again. "After we arrive we could check into a hotel for the night?" Aaron suggested, he was concerned about her.

"No, we can't. You need to go home and be with your son. He is leaving in the morning for the weekend. I will stay at Dave's tonight. Why don't you come to the lake for the weekend?" She asked.

"That would be nice. I would love to." He said kissing her one last time. "Come on. We need to go." He walked back into his room and they closed adjoining doors.

Soon, she heard a knock on the door, it was Rossi; "Ready?" he asked as he knocked on Hotch's door.

Madison grabbed her bags and joined the rest of the team in the hallway.

They got on the plane for the seventy-five minute flight. Everyone was tired; it had been an exhausting case for all of them. About halfway through the flight, Hotch moved beside of Madison, he folded his fingers around hers and smiled.

Dave moved up to the seat across from them. "Are you staying at my house tonight?" He asked Madison.

"Planning on it" She replied.

"Just wondered." He said with a smile. Aaron smiled; Madison shook her head slightly.

"I need water, you two want anything?" She asked. They both replied, no. She got up and walked away.

"You feel like having a fire, tonight?" Aaron asked.

"Certainly do." Dave replied. He handed Dave the envelope of photos.

Rossi returned to his seat and slipped the envelope in his bag. Madison returned and to the seat across from Aaron.

They landed and she said goodbye to the team and thanked them for their support the last few days. Madison assured them they would see each other again. She, Dave and Aaron walked out to the parking garage together. Aaron came over to Dave's car and opened the door for her.

"I will call you later." Aaron told her. She nodded her head; he gave her a quick kiss.

On the drive back to his house, Dave asked, "So, was it good working in the field again?"

"It was I always enjoy the challenge of it. And your team is an excellence one." She smiled.

"They are. When I came out of retirement, it was hard for me to work with a team of profilers. In my day, we were on our own. But, this works much better and they are very impressive. Aaron has done a good job." He commented.

They pulled into his garage and got out the bags.

As Madison was heading up to her room, Dave suggested, "I think I will order dinner for us from Costanzo's. Does that sound all right?"

"Sounds great. I'm going up stairs and change." She replied.

She walked back in the kitchen about fifteen minutes later. "Dinner should be here in about ten minutes. Here have a glass of wine with me while we wait." He said pouring her a glass.

"Thank you." She replied while sipping her wine. They walked out on the patio and sat down.

"It is beautiful out here." She commented. And then she added, "I'm going to be a profiler for a moment. You want to know about Aaron and me?"

Just then the doorbell rung; Dave went to answer the door. She walked in, "Smells wonderful."

Madison told him as he is sitting the containers on the counter. "I ordered the stuffed shells and penne with marinara. The sauce is good, not as good as mine, but good." He said with a smile. They filled their plates, he asked, "Shall we eat outside?"

She nodded her head. They took their food and headed to the patio.

As they were enjoying dinner, he smiled and said, "Now, what were you saying about you and Aaron?"

"This is really good." She smiled. "There isn't a lot to say, I still care about him. More than I thought I did. And it was really nice to be with him the last few days, even under horrible circumstances." Madison admitted.

"On Saturday, you told me not to shut him out. That reminded me of something Dad said a few weeks before he died. At that time I had been seeing his oncologist, and please don't psychoanalyze that, for a few months. Andrew was a very nice man, and I liked him but something was definitely missing from our relationship. Then, Dad told me that the happiest he had ever seen me was when I was with Aaron. He told me to call him; life was too short to pass up a chance for happiness. Of course, I didn't; fear of being rejected. Aaron and I have history, I hurt him by leaving." She told him as tears were developing in her eyes.

Dave put his hand on her arm, "When you left, Aaron changed. He became much more serious about his life and his career. He never smiled. And he has been that way for the last thirteen years. But, in the last four days, Aaron has started to smile again. He still cares about you, and he always has. And he understood why you left. And I agree with your Dad, you both deserve happiness. Heaven knows, you have both had more than your share of pain in life." He told her.

"Thank you. He's coming to the lake this weekend." She shared.

"Good." He said.

They finished their dinner and she told him about living in Salerno, Italy for three months last year. She was teaching a negotiating and profiling course. He had been there many times, and had enjoyed his time at the coast.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Dave said, "Want a bourbon?"

"Yes, please." She quickly answered,

He poured them a drink, and they sat down on the sofa. Dave looked at her very seriously and asked, "I do have a very personal question to ask, and you don't have to answer it. Did Aaron know you were pregnant?" She looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that?" She questioned.

"I stayed at the hospital with you until he arrived. The doctor told me. I never mentioned it to Aaron, or anyone. I asked the doctor to omit it from your medical record. I will never mention it." He told her.

"He knew, we found out on Friday, June 1. We were both surprised, but so excited. When I woke up in the hospital late that night, he was sitting beside of me; I told him I had miscarried. Of course, it wasn't a surprise to either of us; I was only eight weeks. That was the only time we ever talk about it until this week. But, thank you for keeping it private. I do feel I have closure now for that time in my life. And I promise whatever happens between Aaron and me, I'm not shutting him out." She said with a smile.

"Good, you two need each other. And Jack needs you to be in his life and his Dad's." He told her.

"Thank you. It has been a long day. I'm going to turn in. See you in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Dave."

"Night, Madison." Dave said.

Rossi headed into his study to light the fireplace.

Madison changed into her pajamas and got in bed; she realized that she missed sleeping with Aaron. About then her phone buzzed. "Hello." Madison answered.

"I miss you." Aaron said very softly.

"I miss you, too. I was just thinking that as I was getting into bed. How's Jack." She asked.

"He's fine. We had pizza for dinner and he filled me in on his week. And then we packed for his trip to Williamsburg. He excited about being with his grandparents and cousins this weekend. How was your evening?" he questioned her.

"Dave and I had a nice dinner and talked. I just came up to go to bed not too long ago. So, what time will you be at the lake tomorrow night?" she inquired.

"Probably, around 7:30 or so. I will leave from the office. So, I still have to pack." He told her.

"I'm looking forward to a relaxing weekend with you." She told him.

"Sounds very good to me. It has been a long week. I'm glad you invited me." Aaron said.

"Well, you have to pack and get up early. We should say goodnight. I miss you. Drive safely tomorrow." She quietly said.

"Goodnight, call me before you leave town in the morning. I'll miss having you sleep next to me tonight." He said sounding a little melancholy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Madison went downstairs, "Morning, Dave." She said as she sat her bag by the door.

"Good morning, Madison. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did, very. Thank you. And thank you for inviting me to stay here. It was nice not having to go into the district." She said.

"It's been nice to have you here. It gets lonely in this house. I have made us my famous oatmeal for breakfast." He said with a smile. She poured them coffee and set the table.

"I know how that is. I feel lonely in my house, too. Then of course, sometimes it is very peaceful." They both laugh and enjoy breakfast.

They left the house around 8:30, Rossi headed to his office, Madison to the lake house.

Around 8:45, she phoned Aaron. "Good morning, Maddie, I thought you forgot about me." He answered.

"Of course, not. How's your morning? Did Jack leave?" She asked.

"His grandparents picked him up this morning around 8:15. He was excited; and I just arrived at the office a little while ago. Are you on your way home?" he questioned.

"Yes, I going to stop and pick up my dog first at Donny's. Then head home. What do you want for dinner, tonight?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever, you make will be wonderful because I will be with you." Aaron said very sweetly.

"That was so sweet. Sounded a little hokey. But, very sweet." She teased.

"I meant it. I'm looking forward to this weekend." He said with a laugh.

"I am, too. I will see you, tonight. You need to get to work and I need to pay attention to my driving. See you later." Madison told him.

"Drive safely. See you around 7:30, maybe a little before. Bye." He said as he hung up.

"She is on her way home." Rossi said walking in Hotch's office.

"I know, just talked to her." Aaron reported.

"I hear you are going to lake this weekend." Rossi said with a smirk.

"Yes, I am. And I am looking forward to it. It will be good just to spend some time together." He said.

"Good. I will tell you the same thing I told her. You two need each other. You are good for each other." He advised.

"We'll see. I am happy she is in my life, again. And I know that I have missed her. We will see what happens." Hotch said sounding hopeful.

"I have a good feeling about this." Rossi smiled. "Oh, by the way, I enjoyed my bourbon last night in front of a raging fire." He said.

"Thank you for taking care of that, Dave." Aaron acknowledges.


End file.
